The Moon and The Ocean
by L.Lawliet13
Summary: Byakuya has to let Ichigo stay with him... A steamy night awaits. One-shot. Yaoi smut. Just for fun. Please review :


**Howdy all, simply one-shot here between Byakuya and Ichigo. Had it half written on my laptop for about four and a half months and I finally got around to finishing it. It's not very long but I hope that won't deter anyone :)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**WARNINGS:**** -Yaoi smut!**

**The Moon and The Ocean:**

There had been a tension growing between them ever since Rukia's execution… At first, Byakuya thought it was merely his own desire to beat the young ryoka leader (now know as the substitute shinigami) into submission. But yet… He now felt that it was more than that. In fact… He hadn't felt like this since his late wife… Actually, he didn't think that he had felt as strongly about her as he did now about the ryoka…

'_Substitute Shinigami!'_ He reminded himself in a scolding thought.

He sighed and came to a stop. He had been walking in the garden outside his manor home, he often found that a stroll among the blossoms helped to calm his mind and aid him think better. But he found that today, on this occasion, his stroll had done little more than made him think too much about his problem.

He sat down on the bench by the pond of Koi fish. Pulling out a pot fish food he twisted the cap off and threw a handful of the crunchy food into the pond, watching the beautiful silver; orange; pink and black fish rise to the surface and glob at the water and gobble up the food.

He ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed heavily, _'The things this guy does to me…'_ he thought gently.

"Byakuya?"

A familiar voice called suddenly, startling him very slightly. He looked around very slowly, and sure enough, there was the orange haired male who made his heart flutter, "Kurosaki… What are you doing here?"

"The old man called me in, apparently there's been a larger than normal disturbance of hollows in the area."

"I presume you are referring to the Head Captain?" Byakuya asked as he stood up and walked over.

"Yeah."

Byakuya sighed inwardly. That was the thing that annoyed him about the younger man… His constant habit of calling people whatever he liked, or instance he found himself continuously being called by his first name, which even his adopted sister wasn't allowed to do without also giving him a title of some form.

"Why are you on my property Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked as he returned from his mental rant.

"Oh… That… Uh… The old man told me I had to stay with you…"

"What?" he asked in shock.

"He… Said I had to stay here… With you… In the big house…"

"Right…" he said a little stiffly, "I suppose you should come inside then… I'll have the servants prepare some food." He murmured, more to himself than Ichigo.

"Thanks." Ichigo agreed and walked after him quickly.

Twenty minutes or so later, they were sat down to dinner in the dining room. Ichigo was sat on one side of the table and Byakuya on the other. The servants arrived soon after, carrying a couple of trays. They were set on the table, bowls; chopsticks and drinks, before they were left alone again.

Ichigo stared at the room with large eyes, "Wow your house is amazing Byakuya…" he murmured as he took in the indoor balcony which was above the door and lead out onto the first floor landing, "How many floors are there?"

"Three plus the attic." The stoic man replied nonchalantly.

"Whoa…" he murmured before finally looking down at the flood which had been brought in.

Ichigo picked up the chopsticks, "Thank you for the meal." He smiled before tucking in.

"You are most welcome." Byakuya replied softly before taking a bite of his own food.

When they had both finished, Byakuya reached out to pick up the teapot and pour them both a cup, however as his hand closed around the handle he jumped as he felt another hand over his; his gaze snapped up to meet Ichigo's and the younger man was now sporting an impressive blush which spread from one cheek bone, over the bridge of his nose and all the way to the other cheek bone.

Ichigo snatched his hand away quickly as he realised his error and dropped his hands onto his lap, his feet had suddenly become before interesting.

Byakuya cleared his throat and fought to contain himself, however felt his blushed slightly himself and cleared his throat a second time. He shook himself mentally and picked up the teapot, pouring them a cup of steaming tea each.

"How do you take it?" Byakuya asked dispassionately.

Ichigo spluttered at this, wondering if there was a deliberate play on words in there, "Uh… Um… Black two sugars please." He replied, smiling weakly.

The raven haired male nodded and added the sugars, stirring twice before handing the cup to him. His eyes widened fleetingly as their fingers brushed and he swallowed, restraining himself but only just.

Ichigo had a similar reaction, only his was followed by a shudder which made his arm jolt and he nearly choked on his tea. He apologised and set the cup down.

They sat in silence for several long moments, it was a little awkward and they both found it difficult to meet each other's gaze.

Before he could say a word, Ichigo felt a hand suddenly clench in his kosode; he looked down in time to see the fingerless tekkou of Byakuya's attire before he was yanked forwards over the table.

Their lips clashed abruptly and Ichigo's eyes widened. He let out a gasp and cupped the back of his head, kissing him back heated; pushing his tongue into the noble's more than willing mouth.

A small moan escaped Byakuya as he gripped a hand in Ichigo's soft locks and held him even closer as he sucked on his tongue teasingly before flicking his muscle over the roof of the young man's mouth and eliciting a longing groan from him.

They parted as soon as they had met, both panting slightly and blushing profusely. Ichigo gawped at the sight of the usually stoic male with flushed, pinked cheeks and felt himself tremble.

"… Do forgive my forwardness… I do not know what came over me…" Byakuya stammered, clearing his throat. The noble was started as the orange haired male suddenly lunged at him over the table and landed on his lap, kissing him again with force and lust. He moaned and instantly threw his arms around his slender waist.

Ichigo moaned out more confidently and arched against him; not sure what the hell he was doing but knowing at least that it felt right. He'd been harbouring feelings for the unemotional noble for many months now, but he'd never imagined that those feelings would be reciprocated.

Byakuya pushed the food trays off the table and laid Ichigo back on it, arching over him and kissing down his neck heatedly. He let out a groan as he stirred inside of his own hakama and ran a hand down the substitute shinigami's chest and rubbed the front of his hakama eagerly; he made swift work of the small knot and shoved his hand inside, curling his fingers around his stirring member and pumping him impatiently.

Ichigo cried out sharply and bucked into his hand abruptly, letting out a stream of broken moans and arching against the table and wriggling slightly as he ground his knee against Byakuya.

In moments they were both naked and breathing heavily, exchanging heated kisses until their lips were bruised and their cheeks flushed. Byakuya looked down at him and tapped his fingers against his lips, watching the younger man suck them into his mouth greedily and rub his tongue against and between them.

Ichigo's cheeks pinked as the fingers were extracted from his mouth and he let out a weak whine as he lifted his legs around his waist. Byakuya bit his lip and ran his fingers around the other's entrance, letting out a small groan of frustration and gently eased two into him, giving him and moment before stretching him slowly and slipping a third finger inside of him.

Ichigo whimpered, bucking his hips and groaning at the feeling of the others' fingers moving inside of him, he arched and panted slightly, wailing abruptly as he felt the fingers slam into his nerves and send sparks of electric pleasure up his spine.

Byakuya pulled them away gently and pressed the head of his member against his entrance, looking down at Ichigo as he slowly eased into him, pausing half way so the smaller male could grow accustom to his size.

When he was sure Ichigo was ready he sheathed himself the rest of the way into him and hung his head with a groan. He kissed Ichigo heated and deeply as he began rocking against him and moaning into his mouth as he felt his muscles twitching gently around him.

Ichigo arched and cried out his name and scratched weakly at his shoulders and back, moaning brokenly and bucking his hips in time with the thrusts of the noble as they both sped up.

The berry shoved Byakuya back suddenly and they landed on the floor, he sat back onto his member as he straddled his lap, resting his hands on his chest as he began rocking against him confidently and forcefully, hanging his head and whimpering the nobleman's name as his hardness constantly rammed into his nerves hard.

Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's wrists and rolled them, pinning his arms above his head and claiming his mouth forcefully as be began a pace of furious thrusting, striking his nerves dead on each time and swallowing the pleasured screams of the smaller man into his mouth.

Taking Ichigo's wrists in one hand, he slid the other down his chest teasingly and curled his fingers around him, he began to fist him in time with his thrusts, bringing the berry closer to his climax very quickly.

Without warning Ichigo screamed Byakuya's name, his muscles clenching around the raven haired male's manhood as he released over his hand and his own stomach. Byakuya threw his head back, groaning long and loud as he released his load into the younger man and collapsed over him, releasing his wrists and slowly covering his neck and ear in sensual kisses.

Ichigo blushed, "W… Where did that all come from?" he panted slightly.

Byakuya shrugged, "I've wanted to do that for months."

"Hah… Last of the great romantics aren't you?"

Byakuya silenced him with a soft kiss, "Sleep with me tonight?" he asked after a moment.

"You… Mean in your room?"

"In my bed." He corrected.

"… Okay… If you're sure." Ichigo smiled and looked up at Byakuya, brushing some of his hair behind his ear, "Will I get more treatment like that?"

The noble laughed throatily, slowly standing and pulling Ichigo to his feet, kissing him deeply and heatedly, "Absolutely."

**A/N:**** I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I'm sorry it's so short *weeps***

**Thank y'all ^^**


End file.
